breadcrumbs_fingerthumbsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Baconlover06/College
Um hii So yeah HERES MY FANFIC! I stroll down the Campus of UF, until i hear someone call my name "LIZ!" I freak. No one calls me Liz but the people on wikia. I walk a little faster "Liz!" Again a female voice yelled "Who Are you?" I turn around "TOLU!" I scream We hug. "What are you doing here?! Arent you in grad school?" "Yeah I am, Its right around here!" She says "Oh My Gosh Wow! Thats Awesome!" "So what are you studying?" Tolu asks me "An Animal Doctor." I say jokingly "Oh Thats Cool! I went to law school." "Awesome!, Anyways wanna like grab some food after classes?" "Sure! Cya Tolu!" ''---After Class--'' "Tolu, I need to pass by the architecture building, My brother is helping out there as a volunteer and I'd promise I would pass by." "Sure No Problem!" I walk up the stairs. "Rolando Can you pass me the sissocrs?" A Fimilar voice says "Sure." "Hey Lis!" My brother says "Hey!" "So who's your friend?" "Oh! This is Tolu, She's in grad school We met at um- uh - a starbucks." "Cool!" "Oh Here's the sissorcs Colin" My brother says Me and Tolu Swap looks "What.?" "Oh we met a boy named colin in high school-" Tolu says Colin stands up "Oh.My.God." "Okaii This is awkward, Ill see you later Lis, Bye! Have fun!" My brother says grabbing his keys After my brother leaves, We all scream and yell at each other that only dolphins could understand. "Ohmaigod, Colin can come with us to go eat something!" "I need to finish my project first. Im almost done." "Okay." Me and tolu sit down. I sigh at the memories. "What?" Tolu asks "I cant believe its been 9 years." " I know" Colin says "What the ever happened to CCG Soup ,Kate, and Larkin?" "Oh, I forgot to tell you guys! I saw Kate last weekend! Shes studying to be a Technology engineert here." "Thats awesome!" "So now we have to find out how the fuck to get people from across the ocean here." "KATE!" --At Colins House-- person pov "So." "So." "So." "Okay Im suprised Liz hasnt made a move on you yet, Colin." Kate laughs "Whaattt? Am I supposed to kiss colin the first second i see him.?" Liz says Everyone laughs "So how are we gonna get CCG and Soup here.?" "I can book them a flight" Kate says "Alright! There both on Breadcrumbs!" Colin says ImmaFatCake: Im with half of the wiki CCG: omg! I wish i could go to america! Soup: Me too! ImmaFatCake: Kate booked you. tomorrow. SEE YOU TEHN! CCG: Omg! I cant wait! Soup: Me either! I need to go pack! Im goin to florida! "We should go to sleep." Liz says "Oh yeah I havent showed you your rooms!" Colin says "Liz, This is your room." Colin shows Liz to a Grayish Room, with Architecture Projects on the night tables, and a bunch of clothes scatterd on teh floor. "Is this your room?" Liz asks "Yeah. Sorry about that." "Its fine." "We all know Liz is gonna clean taht up." Tolu Says Everyone laughs. "Tolu this is your room." He shows her to a blue room. "Cool!" "And this is your room, Kate." He shwos Kate an orange room with Candy bags everywhere "AWESOME!" "Wait colin where will you sleep?" Liz asks "On the couch." "Okay!" "Goodnight!" Liz runs off to her bedroom. "Night" Colin turns off the lights and goes to bed. ---7 AM--- *Colin and Tolu knock on Liz's door.* "No I dont wanna wake up" The 18 year old says. "Cmon Wake up Liz!" Tolu says "Dont wake me u-up up up" Liz sings a song about 9 years old now. *Colins throws a pillow at her face.* "OW WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Liz says, and throws a shoe which was nearby on the floor. "Cmon, We all need to get ready for the airport."Kate says "I shower!" Liz says And since she was the youngest, she got what she wanted....xD. Colin waits watching TV. "Girls take forever to get ready." ---7:45--- "Im Done!" Liz comes out in Converse, a Purple T-Shirt, and Shorts. "Im almost done!" Tolu screams from the bathroom "Done!" Kate screams out running into the hallway with an Adventure Time shirt on, Black Jeans, and Blue Vans to go with her shirt "Okay Im good!" Tolu comes out in a smiliar outfit as Liz Colin sighs "Finaaaaaaalllly. Lets go now." "Hey Can i drive?" Liz asks Everyone looks at each other "Hey! Im not gonna crash your car!" "Fine." Colin hands the keys to her. "Whoa...Colin is that a convertable?" Kate asks "Yep." "Whoa...." Liz says She opens the car and starts it up. "Coming?" Liz asks Everyone runs for the passenger seat, and Colin being the way he is, Gets the passenger "Alright. Lets roll." Liz puts her shades on and lowers the windows, and turns the music up loud. ♫ No Two Flames Will Burn The same, Together they Ignite, ♪ ♫ We're not here to play your games, We're here to make it right. ♪ ♫ Yeah We Understand, And We're not afraid to fight. ♪ ♫ Yeah You Know Our Plan, We're taking over Tonight! ♪ ♫ Cause We're all in this together, And we're never backing down ♪ ♫ Yeah Things are getting better and We're turning this around! ♪ ♫ Yeah We're all in this together, And even if your far from home ♪ ♫ Nothing will even matter cause you'll never be alone! ♪ --An Hour Later In Orlando--- "Whoa Liz is a pretty good driver." Colin says as we pull into the airport parking lot. "What Gate was it Ashley?" Liz asks " F." She says "Alright! Thats Where my mom comes from cuba, So I know where that is!" Liz says looking for a parking space. "Right there" Colin points out. "Okay." She rolls the windows up and puts the hood back on while parking Kate slams her door and leaves a scratch on the car next to us. "Run- Just- You didnt do anythhing." Tolu says, and All of us ran. "What the hell this is gate G colin!" Kate says "Sorry!" "Ugh!" Liz says "Look Gate F, Arriving now, From Great Britian, England, Ireland, and UK." Tolu Says "YAY! I cant wait." Liz is soon sitting down on the floor next to Kate. "Is it delayed?" Tolu asks. "Yep." Colin says. "Its been 3 HOURS., Im getting something to eat." Liz says, Getting up . "Me too. Lets go." Kate says They Go to a Subway and get everyone sandwhiches and drinks and chips. "Where are they?" Colin says "RIGHT THERE!" Liz Screams and runs toward them "BACON!" CCG screams "KATIE!" Liz screams Everyone looked at them like they were maniacs. "Okay Wheres soup?" Colin asks "Hes right there" "Hi!" "Yay Now we're all together." And the last person we expect to see there. "Ari." Colin says "ARI?"Kate screams "Ari." Colin says once more "Oh.My.God." Liz says "Dont let her see our faces!" Soup says and turns around. We all walk together with our faces down "Hey Liz!" Ari says "Fuck." Kate whispers. "Hey.." "RUN!" Colin yells and we all run. Liz trips and scrapes her knee "IM FINE LETS GO!" Liz Jumps in the car, not even bothering to open the door, and fumbling with the keys "Cmon Cmon Cmon" She whispered She started the car up and rams her foot to go as fast as possible ------On the freeway----- "Wow That was a big airport.." CCG says "Yeah right!" Soup says "Guys I feel kinda bad we ditched ari like that.." "But wasnt that awkard?" Colin asked. "Yeah...But Still.." "Turn up teh music!" Kate says "Okay!" Liz turns up the music to the billboard hot 100... of 2012 "BUT EVERYBODY TALKKKSSS!!" Everyone screamed. it was a fun time, And after Soup and CCG got settled in, We drove down to Fort Myers to go to the beach "Welcome to my home, BITCHEZ!" Liz screams "Finally! Thos four hours were BORING!" Kate said "You were snoring your head off most of the time!" Colin yelled. "Hey Hey Stop fighting!" Tolu screams "Okay...Lets go!" We all walked in Arm in Arm to the beach, Set up our stuff and sat down in our chairs. "Some things never change...And this all started by meeting tolu at college." Liz Smiles. "Yep." Everyone says "Now Lets go have some fun!" Larkin says "LARKIN!" "Now Its complete." Colin says and the day ended by everyone dancing , playing volleyball, getting tans, and falling in the water. Category:Blog posts